Don't forget me
by Mrs. Amelia Hawthorne
Summary: Gale and Madge share a special moment, though too quickly interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!  
**

**Had this idea in my head for a few days... hope you like it. **

The moment I said the words, I regretted them. The sparkle in her eye instantly extinguished and her face flushed deep red.

"It's not her fault," Katniss snapped at me, elbowing me in the ribs. I scowled at her and took a tiny step back.

I found myself talking again, saying things that I shouldn't have, I only really caught the tail end of it. "It's just the way it is."

Madge looked enraged, Katniss looked enraged. I, avoiding Madge's eyes, let my eyes travel down her face, down her neck across her collar bone, and then I notice her perky breasts, rock hard nipples, barely visible beneath her pretty white dress. Instantly I make myself look away, making myself notice the pin on her dress instead of the nipples underneath.

I'm lost in thought, trying desperately to put out the fire that the memories of that one night a couple weeks ago bring on. It was a rainy night, one where Katniss was sick in bed alone. I'd just finished most of the trading for the day, having taken an extra long time to provide for Katniss' family for the day also, since she was suffering from the flu in bed.

_I finished at the Hob and took a quick inventory of what was left of today's haul. At home I had dropped off two large beavers, and left a couple squirrels at the Everdeen's for tonights supper. I had two squirrels left, and a pail of strawberries. I'd have to stop at the bakers to trade the squirrels for bread and the Undersee's to stop off their strawberries. I made my way over to the bakers and quickly traded. He gave me two loaves for the squirrels and as soon as I stepped outside, it started pouring rain. I groan to myself. I wanted to just head home, but the strawberries still needed to be dropped off. I trudge over to the Undersee's house, annoyed that my boots are leaking in disgusting muddy rainwater and desperately hoping the baker wrapped the bread up enough that they weren't getting soggy. I finally make it up to the Undersee's house, into their backyard and climb up the stairs quickly to get out of the rain. Normally I would stand at the bottom, while Katniss talked business but since it was raining I stood as close to the door as I could before knocking softly at it. _

_A few moments later the door opens, revealing Madge Undersee, dressed in almost nothing. She's barefoot and wearing a tiny pair of shorts above her impossibly long tanned legs. On top she's got on a tight tank top, no bra, and I can see her nipples poking out through the fabric. I force my eyes to her face and when I look into her eyes all I see is surprise._

"_surprise." I say, handing her the pail of strawberries. _

"_Gale, I didn't expect you to come in the rain." She says taking the strawberries, stepping away from the door and gesturing inside. "Come inside."_

"_I should just leave."_

"_Gale, the rain isn't going to get any better any time soon. Come inside for a few minutes," She puts the strawberries down on the counter, and turns to face me. She leans back on the counter, spreading her arms wide across it and I get an excellent view of her. _

_I step inside and close the door behind me._

"_Lock it," she says._

"_Why?" I ask._

"_I'm home alone, and you always lock the door when you're home alone."_

"_You're not alone now." I remark, locking the door and stepping deeper into the kitchen._

"_Well are you going to try to kill me?" she asks a smile on her face._

"_No." _

"_Then I'll go get you a towel, you can stay a little while. At least until it isn't pouring down rain," she says, pushing her completely off the counter and walking past me. When did she get so gorgeous? She stops suddenly at the door and looks back over her shoulder, her blond curls bouncing with the movement, "are you coming?" _

_Huh? _

_I come out of my stupor quickly, nodding my head and hurrying after her. She's half way up the stairs when I catch up and I can't help but stare at her ass as she climbs them. From this angle, a few feet below her, I can see the place where the curve of her tight little ass meets her upper thigh and the crease in it every time she steps up._

_She stops at a door to the left of the stairs and I follow her up, standing entirely too close behind her as she puts her hand on the door knob and pushes the door open. It opens up on her bedroom, but I barely notice. I'm too busy trying desperately not to reach up and brush her hair off her shoulder. She walks in and I follow, pushing the door shut instinctively behind me. She heads over to another door while I take aloof around her room. the walls are a soft blue color, the same shade as her eyes and she has a large bed in the middle of it, with white sheets, unmade and for some reasons it made me wonder what it would feel like to be between her sheets. _

_She comes back in with a towel and tosses it to me. I take it and quickly begin drying off. I'm not getting much accomplished, because even though my pants are marginally dry, my shirt and jacket are both thoroughly soaked and it's not helping much. I toss my jacket away._

_She moves closer to me, taking the towel and tossing it across her bed. As she looks up into my eyes, her hands glide up my chest, unbuttons the buttons one at a time. Then glide under the shoulders of my shirt and as she looks away she removes it carefully, sliding her hands down my shoulders and biceps as she goes. I flex instinctively and her eyes shoot up meeting mine. I see fire in her eyes while she gazes at me, only pulling away long enough to watch where her fingers were still grazing my shoulders even though the shirt is long gone. She looks up at me again, and I can't help but lean in. she's standing very close to me but still manages to take a tiny step forward to meet me. Just as I'm about to kiss her we hear a slam from downstairs, and her name being yelled. We both freeze. _

"_Madge!" we hear from downstairs once again. _

_This time we both take action, she's hurrying away from me, and I'm grabbing my jacket and shirt, yanking them both on as quickly as I could._

"_Can you go out the window?" she asks me frantically, standing at the window opening it wide, "there's a tree and the rains stopped now."_

_I just nod at her and rush over to her window, climbing through it quickly, once fully out I sit perched on the side of her house, and lean in quickly grasping her head in the palm of my hand and pulling her close to me. _

_I brush my lips against hers gently, and then pull away. She stares at me._

"_I'll see you soon." I whisper, and then take off down the tree, jumping down from limb to limb until I'm safely on the ground. I run a few feet, and turn around in the bushes, just to look at her one last time before I run off into the night. She's still at the window, looking down at me. She gives a quick wave the pulls the window shut quickly._

I realize that the conversation has stopped and they're both looking at me with different but equally strange expressions on they're face. Katniss looks expectant, while Madge just looks pissed off. I realize, the entire time I've been daydreaming about that night I've been staring at her chest.

I make some stupid snide comment, and Katniss elbows me. I manage an unnoticed by Katniss wink to Madge, and she lights up slightly, but manages to control it as Katniss apologizes for my behavior and we turn to go.

We part ways to get ready for the reaping and soon I'm back home, standing in front of the mirror, preparing for a bath, maybe after the reaping was over I'll go over to the Undersee's to see Madge. The momentary lighting up on her face was enough to tell me she wouldn't mind one bit if I dropped by. Maybe I'll climb that tree and sneak in through her window this time…

A couple hours later, clean, pressed and with my hair clean and dry I'm ready to be reaped, but I'm also ready to go visit a gorgeous blond and make her moan. I stand with the other 18 year old boys and wait impatiently for the beginning of the reaping for once.

Effie Trinket comes up on the stage and I manage to sneak a look at Madge, who must feel me watching, because she turns and catches my eye. She smirks, sending me a wink back and turns back forward.

"Our female tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games is…" Effie begins, she sticks her hand into the bowl and I'm too busy staring at Madge's legs to hear the name.

Suddenly there's a loud collective gasp and my head shoots up, looking for whose been selected. I look over at the girls side, see Katniss still in her place, but pale as a ghost, I look forward and see prim also still in her place but she looks like she's going to faint. I look up at the stage and almost faint myself.

There she is, standing there, in all her infinite beauty, that beauty I was going to ravage tonight, and her eyes lock with mine, she looks terrified. She stared at me for a second, then bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground.

I've got to go talk to her. I have to go say goodbye, maybe pin her against the door at least once before I never got a chance again. I was going to apologize profusely for what I said earlier as well too. Again, lost in my thoughts, staring at her, wondering if I'd ever get a chance to touch those legs, I completely miss the boy's name. I look up and see a scrawny kid about 15 years old from town on the stage. Madge and the boy whose name I don't know shake hands, and then they're both ushered off the stage, into the justice building and we're dismissed.

I quickly make it through the crowd, meeting up with Katniss quickly. "I have to go apologize to her!" I yell at her, pushing her away gently.

"Gale," she says grabbing my arm. "I have to get Prim home, but tell her I love her and tell her I'm rooting for her. Tell her to be strong, damn it Gale make her come home!"

I just look at her and nod she rushes off quickly and I'm running to the justice building as quickly as I can. I make it just in time to see her father exiting the room and I rush inside.

"Gale!" she shrieks as soon as she sees me. She lurches herself into my arms, and I hold onto her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I 'm so sorry." I whisper into her ear.

"Don't apologize, just please… please just kiss me, just once before I have to go."

I lean in instantly, pulling her chin up and softly laying a kiss on her lips. She pulls away for a second, looking up at me.

"You're beautiful," I whisper to her, and then kiss her again. This time must more passionate; I pull her against me, just to feel her length against me once. I can feel my length growing against her but she doesn't seem to mind.

I hold her tight after she breaks the kiss and quickly relay the message Katniss wanted me to give. She snuggles into my arms and I take one last breath of her, before the door is practically kicked open and we're yanked apart, Madge gets shoved back, where she falls onto the sofa, while I'm yanked back out through the door.

"I do too!" I yell at her, hoping she understands that I meant that I love her too. I don't know that she will. She catches my eye before the door shuts in front of me, and the expression in her eye… I knew she got it.

**Reviews please... let me know if i should continue. if i do it'll probably end in a few long chapters**...


	2. Chapter 2

The next three days were the worst. People were talking about it everywhere and no matter where I went I couldn't get away from the constant talk of Madge and Greg. The kids name was Greg; he looked terrified standing up there on that stage. He didn't stand a chance, I was putting all my hopes and prayers and good luck and whatever else would help into Madge. I barely talked to anyone, I barely even looked up. Katniss pestered me on not being rude to people but I didn't really listen.

Sleepless nights, tossing and turning, mornings with only my own thoughts to keep me company while I hunted, I'd never felt so uncomfortable in the woods before, but being there, with my rambling thoughts… I couldn't find any peace.

Katniss showed up at some point, wondering why I'd been in such a bad mood, and I actually told her. I told her I'd kissed Madge, that I _really _wanted her to come home. I couldn't lie to my best friend, but her reaction was something I didn't expect.

"You KISSED HER?" she jumps up and screams at me.

"Huh?"

Then, she smacked me hard right across the cheek, turned on her heel and stomped off.

"Ok then," I say to myself. Shaking my head I walk away, back towards home, so I could pick up my kids and mom and take them to the square to watch the opening ceremonies. I was really confused on whether to be excited or terrified of these ceremonies. District 12 never looked good in them, but I got to see Madge for the first time since she was yanked away from me in the Justice building.

Arriving home, I open the door and a tiny girl throws herself at me. I catch her easily cooing to my baby girl as I rock her in my arms. I know they're really my siblings, but after taking care of them for so long… I kind of felt like a parent. Especially for Posy, who was born just days after my dad died, she never knew him, but I give her absolutely all the love I can give her and she's MY baby girl.

"Everybody ready to go?" I shout into the house.

Soon my mother steps out from the kitchen, and the boys follow. Rory must have grown since the last time I saw him, which was this morning because I swear he's taller, he'd just turned 15 and was beginning to beef up.

Vick was still in his young and awkward stage, where his limbs were too long for his body so he walked kind of like a gorilla. Where I'd seen a gorilla walk, I don't know, but I was sure he did kind of walk like one.

Gathering my family was quick, the walk to town slow, but we finally got there, taking seats somewhere in the middle and turning our faces to the screen.

It began quickly, with the Mayor giving an unfelt speech, his eyes are brimmed in red and his face, white as a ghost and I feel bad for him. I can see her mother, sitting in the front row, clutching hands with Mrs. Everdeen. What a blast from the past that must be for both of them. I'm told Madge looks a lot like her aunt Maysilee, who died in the Quell. Katniss told me once that the one day they, meaning Mrs. Everdeen and Mrs. Undersee get together is Mrs. Undersee's birthday, which of course she shared with Maysilee. Instead of singing happy birthday to Mrs. Undersee, they always sang happy birthday to Maysilee. It was heartbreaking, really it was.

The chariots start to roll out, one by one, District one in front, dressed to impress, the girls dress practically see through and falling off her, the boy, dressed like a god. District two was impressive as well, thought I couldn't really decide what they were supposed to be dressed as. I watch with intensity, waiting for her turn up, but barely notice the rest of the chariots. Finally, the District 11 chariot pulls out, and I knew Madge is next. 11 shocks me with their incredibly big boy and tiny little girl. She couldn't have been much bigger than Prim. I see Katniss clutching Prim close to her side, and when she catches me looking at her she scowls at me and turns away.

Finally, Madge's chariot makes its entrance, and there's a collective gasp. Another one, just for Madge. She was standing in fire. She was standing in fire. SHE WAS STANDING IN FIRE! A few seconds of panic cross over me, until I realize she's smiling and waving at the crowd, blowing kisses and catching roses. Once I get over my initial intense fear, I can really see her. She looks amazing, subtle make up, though her eyes are brightly painted with soft blue flames. Her hair is up in an intricate braided pattern around the back and piled on top of her head in beautiful curls. God I wanted to run my fingers through those girls.

She was in a full length body suit, black as coal. The flames she was standing in seemed to grow from her feet up, licking her body in indecent ways. She looked phenomenal. Cheers erupted all across the square and I felt my mouth moving into a grin, staring up at her. I don't know how long the Capital audience has been screaming her name, but it grows more deafening by the second.

Her chariot came to a stop in front of President Snow's balcony view and he make a quick speech then dismissed them. They chariots pulled away and one by one disappeared into the training center. Effectively closing her off to me until the interviews, which was almost a week away.

Bouncing and yelling about how incredible that was mom and I took the kids home, tucking them into bed and I quickly found myself walking towards town, sitting under the tree under her window, and falling asleep.


End file.
